The present invention relates to electric lamps, and more specifically to covers therefore which direct light.
Lamps, such as LED lamps, are used for a variety of applications, including for example vehicular lamps. Such include side marker lamps used on truck cabs and trailers and otherwise. For light design reasons (which may include aesthetics, regulatory compliance, or otherwise) cover lensing, such as Fresnel lensing or otherwise is used to direct light rays in certain directions and/or to provide illumination across various areas of the lamp cover. Oftentimes this can involve considerable engineering that can require substantially different designs and layouts depending on lamp size, illumination needs and otherwise.
One object is to provide an improved lamp and an improved cover design. This may include a relatively simple design which can be scaled to different sizes and layouts using a similar structure and/or using a similar base/light source.